Philomena Larsson
Philomena Larsson was a suspect in the murder investigation of Clement Vaste in Death, Served (Case #2 of New Concordia), and her boyfriend, Levi Uria in Shisha Inhalation (Case #3 of New Concordia). Profile Events Of Criminal Case Death, Served Due to her being the one that informed the chief of the murder, Philomena was made a suspect. Philomena identified the victim as Clement Vaste, someone who frequented the diner, and revealed that he usually came with his girlfriend, Euphresie Thenard. The duo discovered that Euphresie broke up with the victim, due to him treating her like a punchbag, when speaking to Euphresie about that, she revealed that Philomena was his ex. The duo decide to give Philomena another talk. Philomena admitted that she and the victim dated, and started sharing her memories with him, before she ended their relationship. Yuna asked Philomena if she broke up with Clement, because he abused. Philomena shook her head, an told the duo, that she ended things with him, because he was too soft for her, as he “didn’t hit her hard enough”. Yuna was confused, and asked Philomena why she would like for the victim to beat her up, where Philomena replied by saying “If your boyfriend hits you, it only means that he loves you”. Philomena was innocent, however, Chief Cosby told Sherlock that she would like to see him and Yuna. Sherlock and Yuna went to check on Philomena. Worried, Philomena told the duo that a woman have came into the diner, and ordered a lot of food. After finishing her food, Philomena went to bring her the receipt, but when she came to the table, the woman have already left, without paying. Philomena told the duo that if word came to the manager, Philomena would end up getting fired. Yuna calmed her down, and assured her that they’ll find the woman, and forced her into paying the meal. The duo searched the diner, where they saw a dirty stack of plates. The duo asked Philomena if the plates belong to the woman, and once she nodded, they searched for substances on one of the plates, and send the substance to Tobias, who confirmed that the customer was a girl called Barbara Monroe. The duo confronted Barbara, and forced her into paying for the meal, in addition to a fine. Shisha Inhalation Philomena became a suspect after Jack and Sherlock found her brassiere at the victim’s apartment. When asked how it ended up at there, Philomena started daydreaming, and told the duo that Levi was her daddykins, and that she loved him so much, as he was super handsome. The duo informed her of Levi’s murder where she broke down crying. Philomena was interrogated again, after the duo found her message to the victim telling him to “to do what he’s told, or else she’ll end things with him”. Philomena explained that she is a huge fan of BDSM (again... the term was mentioned at “Game, Set, Murder”) and she wanted to introduce it into their relationship. However, the victim did not have the stamina to say yes. Case appearances *Death, Served (Case #2 of New Concordia). Trivia Gallery LUriaNewConcordia.jpeg|Levi Uria, Philomena’s late boyfriend CVasteNewConcordia.jpeg|Clement Vaste, Philomena’s late ex-boyfriend